<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Case of the Mysteriously Vanishing Spam by ElleLouMay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417584">The Case of the Mysteriously Vanishing Spam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleLouMay/pseuds/ElleLouMay'>ElleLouMay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Destiel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Affection, Affectionate Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleLouMay/pseuds/ElleLouMay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been sharing a flat with Castiel for a little over a year, they moved in together after they both decided to move out of the college dorms.<br/>Dean has always had to have naps throughout the day because of his severe fatigue and it's never been an issue but with the outbreak of a very dangerous virus and everyone being ordered to stay in lockdown Castiel has been spending 24 hours a day with Dean meaning he's been present for every one of Dean's naps.</p><p>That wouldn't be an issue but Castiel has also started being more affectionate than usual, it's just little things...and it's nice...really nice actually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Destiel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Case of the Mysteriously Vanishing Spam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a VERY short one shot, apologies in advance but I wrote this entirely on my mobile.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>D</strong>ean idly picked at a stray thread on his sweats, balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear while he spoke into it, "No, Mom, I'm fine with staying he-"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'd really like you to come home, it doesn't feel right with you and Sammy being in different states. I'm worried about you both." Mary, cut him off. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She'd gone into overdrive ever since Dean had mentioned that he'd be better off staying in Boston to keep his Mom and Dad safe - they were getting on in years and Mary had just finished chemo for her cervical cancer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We'll be fine, you guys have Skype and we can facetime. Seriously, Mom, I'm good here and I don't wanna put you and Dad at risk." Dean repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't like it, Dean...it doesn't feel right." Mary replied sounding distraught.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean looked up as his flatmate walked into the lounge in sweats and a Henley. Castiel, Cas, had been his flatmate for little over a year now and though the guy was strange they hit it off instantly and got on like a house on fire.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I know, Mom, but seriously I'm safe here and you're safe there. Besides, I've got this dork for company." Dean smiled at Cas where he was sat on their L shaped couch.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hello, Mrs. Winchester." Cas called out brightly, completely unphased by Dean's teasing as per usual.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Look, Ma, I've really gotta go now. I'm exhausted and I haven't had a nap yet today." Dean could feel the fatigue like a solid weight pressing down on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Call me again soon, I want to know you're safe." Mary replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I will, love you, Mom." Dean rubbed the back of his hand against his tired eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I love you too, sweetie." Mary replied softly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean sighed deeply as he reclined in a more comfortable position with throw pillows nestled behind his head and yawned big and wide before his eyes slipped shut.</p><p>He was out like a light in seconds with the comforting background noise from whatever nature documentary Cas was favouring this week.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>D</strong>ean woke up to fingers brushing softly through his hair and sighed in contentment - lately with Cas being around more because of the government ordered isolation Cas had been present for all of Dean's many fatigue induced naps and at first nothing had really changed all that much but as the days passed them by Cas had taken to doling out more affection than usual, which was saying a lot because the guy was pretty much the most affectionate person Dean had ever met.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Growing up in Kansas Dean had been raised to rub dirt in his scraped knees, told that men didn't cry or hug or kiss. To say he was touch starved would be an understatement so when he'd met Cas he'd been shocked by how liberal he was with kisses and hugs.</p><p>If you sat next to Cas he'd put his arm around your shoulder. </p><p>If you greeted him he'd drop a kiss on your cheek like it was nothing at all.</p><p>And hugs? Well, Cas loved hugs more than anything.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now though Cas had started doing more and more little things like stroking his fingers through Dean's hair when Dean was napping or covering him with a blanket when Dean forgot (which was pretty much always) and...kissing Dean's forehead when he thought Dean was asleep.</p><p>The first time that had happened Dean thought he was going insane.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He'd been napping, as per usual, on the couch and was just on the cusp of falling asleep when he heard Cas' soft footsteps crossing the room.</p><p>He felt Cas lay a blanket over him and thanked his lucky stars that he got landed with such a fantastic flatmate.</p><p>The next thing Dean knew there was warm breath fanning out over his forehead followed by a lingering kiss directly in the center.</p><p>The kiss felt intimate. Secret. Special.</p><p>It made him feel cherished and loved.</p><p>And ever since he'd felt that first warm press of lips he'd taken to taking his naps just before he really started to get super tired just to see if Cas would kiss his forehead again.</p><p>He always did.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean stretched a little and yawned as he woke properly, regretting the fact that he couldn't lay like this forever with Cas' nimble fingers stroking his head and soothing his soul.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What time is it?" Dean asked as he relaxed further into the couch, content to feel Cas still playing with his hair.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"A little after 4pm, are you hungry?" Cas asked quietly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Starving!" Dean answered, coaxing a dry laugh out of Cas.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Good thing we've got plenty of spam then." Cas teased as he stood up and passed his way to the kitchenette.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean groaned, spam really didn't sound great right now but he followed Cas anyway and watched the brunette's Henley ride up slightly as he reached into the kitchen cupboards.</p><p>Cas had great hip bones, real sharp and begging to be caressed - Dean could appreciate that his flatmate and friend was a good looking guy. The dude had some real pretty eyes, all blue and big with thick lashes.</p><p>If he was a chick Dean would probably be banging him but Cas was, unfortunately, very male</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Come to think of it, what was Cas' sexuality. Dean had never really thought to ask but he'd seen Cas kissing men and women and he'd brought home his fair share of both genders to stay the night.</p><p>Maybe that meant Cas was bi? Or pan? It felt weird to just outright ask the guy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Dean?" Cas asked.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean shook his head realising he hadn't been paying attention at all, "Huh?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I said I've found some eggs that are still good and we've got square sausage in the freezer."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, no spam?" Dean deadpanned.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cas let out a low chuckle that made Dean's insides squirm ever so slightly, "It mysteriously vanished."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"How will we go on without spam!?" Dean asked, pouting and throwing his hands up in faux exasperation.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cas' laugh was music to his ears.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>•</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>D</strong>ean grinned at his little brother, happy to see Sammy healthy and smiling as they joked about school and recounted stories from their childhood.</p><p>Cas was laughing right along with the brothers and his smile was distracting, Cas smiled a lot in general but this particular gummy smile was one Dean had only seen on rare occasions - like that one time Benny had got too much weed and they'd smoked their way through most of it while watching trashy movies. That had been a good night and Cas had been even more affectionate then, hands never leaving Dean for more than a second as they sat laughing at nothing at all on Ash's pullout.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After catching up with Sammy Dean was more than ready for a nap and started piling the throw cushions at one end before moving to lay down, Cas' hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked into his flatmates eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you think you'd mind if I napped with you? I didn't sleep well last night." Cas asked.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean nodded eagerly, "Sure you can, man, I don't mind."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He moved to settle again but Cas stopped him once more, he looked slightly nervous, "Would you mind if we...cuddled?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cuddled? Dean thanked whatever deity had blessed him with Cas', "That's fine with me, you don't need to ask to cuddle me."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I meant like...spooning." Cas' eyes are averted but Dean can see that his flatmate is agitated, his shoulders are bunched up and his spine is rigid like he's ready for a rebuttal.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey," Dean says, only continuing when Cas tentatively raises his gaze to meet his own, "We can spoon if you want but I call dibs on being little spoon."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>•</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>W</strong>aking up with Cas' strong forearm draped over him and his body warm and firm against his back is Dean's new favourite way to wake from his naps.</p><p>He can feel Cas' breath fanning out wetly against the nape of his neck, can feel it tickling the fine hairs there and making goosebumps erupt all over his body.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean shivers delicately and snuggles back against Cas, earning a happy sounding hum from the man in the process.</p><p>Who knew platonic spooning could be so nice?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In truth though, Dean would be happy if it wasn't so platonic.</p><p>That thought terrifies him and he can feel his heart beating erratically as his mind conjures images of Cas pressed up against him just like this...fingers stroking the skin of his abdomen...cock thrusting in and out lazily.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He must be losing his mind because he can feel arousal thrumming thick and fast through his veins.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cas tightens his hold around Dean and for just a second he stiffens, afraid to let himself have this...whatever this is.</p><p>But when nimble fingers start tracing sleepy patterns into the soft skin of his stomach he can't resist the little sigh he lets and he can't control the way his body responds, how he turns to puty in Cas' hold from that simple contact.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He has no idea how long they lay like that but after a while he must drift off again because the next time he wakes up he can hear Cas talking quietly - his ears strain to pick up what Cas is saying.</p><p>He's talking on the phone, voice lowered as he tries not to disturb Dean.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't know, Balth," Cas is saying in a murmur - Balth or Balthazar is Cas' best friend from back home, "It doesn't mean the same thing to him."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean can't pick up what Balthazar says in reply but he can hear the tinny sound of his voice.</p><p>Cas sighs, a deep and weary sounding thing, "You know he is, he's only ever had eyes for women and let's face it, I'm definitely a ma-" Balthazar interrupts and Dean can hear Cas pacing in the kitchenette, "I don't see how that makes a difference, I kiss everyone...no, Balth, it's not the sa- no, you listen, he doesn't like me like that and I just have to face the facts. He's never gonna...no, he isn't! He likes women, Balth, seriously this was such a bad idea."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Balthazar is getting louder, Dean thinks he can pick up a little of what he's saying but he's really straining his ears now. Cas continues, "What can I say, it was nice, like,really fucking nice. He's perfect but anyone with eyes can see that. The way he felt...god, it was so difficult to keep my hands still when he relaxed, I just wanted to run my fingers through his hair again."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean is pretty sure his heart is about to beat out of his chest.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, shut up, I haven't forgot your little crush on Jimmy you know. It was disgusting," Cas says with a huff of laughter - Jimmy is Cas' twin but he went to Stanford instead of Boston, "Okay, yes...is that what you wanted to hear? I'm in love with Dean and it's the dumbest thing ever because he's straight as straight can be and my dumbass can't seem to understand that...I'm so fuc-"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean doesn't know when he moved, he has no recollection of making the decision to walk from their couch to the kitchette, but then he's behind Cas and he's doing something he never thought he would.</p><p>He turns Cas bodily, spinning him into his arms, and kisses him like his life depends on it. He kisses the air out of Cas' lungs and feels like he just can't get close enough. He's practically vibrating out of his own skin and it feels like lava is pouring through his veins faster than lightening.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cas is shocked at first, he goes rigid and tries to shove Dean away, but then he's kissing Dean back feverishly - parting Dean's lips with his tongue and licking his way into his mouth, his slick tongue flicking against the roof of Dean's mouth and eliciting a full body shudder out of him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eventually they have to break away for air and they're both panting hard, chests heaving. Cas is the first to break the silence, raising his phone back to his ear and speaking to Balthazar, "I need to go...yes...oh, shut up!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE END 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>